Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to floodlight systems, and more particularly to retrofit floodlight systems, brackets and related methods that provide solid-state lighting functionality in connection with preexisting floodlight enclosures of superseded light sources, such as, for example, metal halide and high pressure sodium light sources.
Description of the Related Art
Floodlight systems are known which utilize various light sources to emit a flood of light from an enclosure to provide suitable lighting for various activities, including, for example, fishing or crabbing activities on the deck of a marine vessel. Example floodlight systems include metal halide (MH) and high pressure sodium (HPS) floodlight systems, such as, for example, the IC Series HPS and MH floodlights available from Phoenix Products Company, Inc. of Milwaukee, Wis., and the F Series HPS and MH floodlights available from Philips Wide-Lite of San Marcos, Tex. Other similar floodlights include those available from Britmar Marine Inc. of British Columbia, Canada; Aqua Signal GmbH of Bremen, Germany; and Cooper Crouse-Hinds Pauluhn of Houston, Tex. These conventional floodlight systems, however, can suffer from a variety of deficiencies, including non-satisfactory durability, longevity, operational efficiency and/or illumination characteristics. Floodlight systems including solid-state lighting elements, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), can provide lighting systems with enhanced durability, longevity, operational efficiency and/or illumination characteristics. Existing LED floodlight systems, however, can require a large capital investment to replace existing systems, including the floodlight enclosures thereof.